The Eulogy of Kyle Broflovski
by rainbowMelodies
Summary: Kenny recounts the fondest memory he has of his now dead lover, Kyle. AU. OOC. Rate T for possibly language issues.


**I know I haven't really been on and updating, so enjoy this little thing I typed up while at school.**_  
_

* * *

_Time has halted but at the same time, it has continued. This story is meant for you to read, wherever you may be. Don't look back and cry, look forward and smile._

"To make the point clear, I'll demonstrate it with a series of instrumentalized experiments. This project of mine should allow your mind to overcome the neuro-paralysis it suffers when you succumb to your phobias in a state of deadlock paranoia," he explained. I stood there nodding, pretending I understood every single word he said. I didn't. He was speaking complete alien to me; it was Greek. Actually, it might have been Latin if you want to trace origins.  
"Kyle… is this gonna be anything like your 'neuro-stimulus program'… you know… the one that fried my brain for over a week and I had to seek medical attention… at a hospital… and then I lay comatose for two weeks afterwards." It was more of a blunt statement than a question, but I had to ask it. The last time Kyle tried to tamper with my brain's thought processes resulted in hospitalization… for both us, because after I woke up, I beat him to near-death.  
"Relax Kenny. That project was made back in 6th grade. I am in 12th grade now and have perfected my projects with brain stimulus. It requires an electrical charge. Not a big one, but a small frequency that will allow me to take subtle control of it, just enough to tweak ideas and fears," the Jew explain. I stared at him with an expression that clearly said 'electrical? Again?' He smiled sheepishly and then continued to explain. "I know that last time I used electrical charge, a consequence was paid, but it was a minor price to pay for intellectual data to further my research."  
"Minor? I was hospitalized for over month! Mind you one week of that time period was spent in near brain death and a vegetative state while another two weeks were spent in that same bed, getting bed sores, as I lay comatose!" I was appalled that Kyle thought my month and a half in the hospital was only a minor 'price' to pay. That was complete and utter bullshit.  
Kyle merely sighed and gave me that same smoldering apologetic look he always gave when he was truly sorry. I puffed my cheeks out and pouted. I was not going to bite.  
"Please Ken. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for it to go that far. Besides, if that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be… you know… together," Kyle looked down and blushed. I caved and hugged him with a big smile.  
"Dammit Kyle! You need to stop being so forsakenly cute!" I squeezed and he chuckled.  
"Besides, the experiment proved a success; you're thinking capacity has tripled and your articulation and vocabulary have improved tenfold. Even if you do not understand all the scientific terms, you already have proved repeatedly to use better synonyms. Let's not forget that you're acing **AP Calculus** and **Anatomy and Physiology Honors** AND **AP Psychology**. You're heading in the right direction because of that stimulus program," my redheaded boyfriend smiled goofy at me and sighed, nuzzling his neck.  
"I know. I know. So… uh… how have you perfected your neuro-whatever-it-is?" I ask and pull back to stare at him seriously.  
"I was using too much negative charge last time, to many electrons. Now I'm balancing it out with protons and using neutrons to neutralize the shock after the initial shock. You see, you only need a tiny amount of negative electricity to produce the result I want. The positive electricity is to reinforce the shock but also keep it from damaging brain cells. The neutral electricity will subdue all electricity interfering with brain function and return brain electrical currents to the normal frequency they're supposed to be. However, by the time that occurs, I'll have attached this computer-processing unit, which will allow me to access your brain's metaphorical mainframe, and, hack in to your brain and control your fears and negative ideas. I can all control motor function, but I won't do that. Controlling motor function is still work in process." I nodded, pretending once again to understand what he said. I did… to a percentage. About 80% of what he said was understood, but the nitty gritty was not part of that 80%.  
"Alright. Let's get this show on the road then," I said, clasping and rubbing my hands together as I sat down in Kyle's homemade electric chair. He plugged it in, cuffed me, and then turned on the chair. The next things that happened were a sharp pain and I blacked out.

When I came to, I looked around and found I was laying in a white room. I slowly came to realize that it was a hospital room and I was lying on a hospital bed. That explained why I was so uncomfortable. I looked to my left and noticed a male around my age with red hair sleeping.  
"Hey. You. With the red hair," I called out. My voice was hoarse from probable lack of use. The male raised his head rather quickly with wild eyes.  
"Kenny! You're finally awake!" Said male quickly wrapped his arms around my lying figure and squeezed me.  
"I must be Kenny then… who are you?" I blinked as he slowly pulled away and looked at me with a disbelieving expression. Had I hurt him? Did my not remembering hurt him? Did I even know him?  
"Kenny… quit joking. It's me… Kyle. Your boyfriend?" He lips quivered and his voice shook with the threat of going into tears.  
"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. 'Kenny' doesn't even ring a bell. But if you know who I am and you say you're my boyfriend, then you must be," I reasoned. If this person knew who I was and wore a hurt expression at my not remembering him, then what he was saying must be true. There was also the possibility of him being an actor, but I didn't want to think about that.  
There was silence before I spoke once more, "Hey… uhm… Kyle, right?"  
He nodded.  
"Kyle… what… happened to me?"  
"It's my fault," he said, looking down with tears in his eyes.  
"What was your fault?" I ask as I sat up slowly, it being hard to do so because of the machines I was hooked up to.  
"I did it to you again."  
I was getting frustrated by this point. "Yo, boyfriend person! If you're my **boyfriend** then act like it and tell me what the hell happened!"  
He nodded and went into the details, "I tried to do another brain stimulus experiment on you using electrical charge. You agreed. However, once I started the machine, something went wrong and you blacked out. I immediately turned it off and got you out, but by that time, you had no pulse. I call 911 and attempted CPR to help resuscitate you. The paramedics came almost in no time and jump-started your heart. Then they took you to the hospital where you were proclaimed brain dead for three days before activity starting showing up in your brain again. But… you've been comatose for almost 11 months."  
I sat upright, alert, at this. "Almost a whole year?" Disbelief was evident in my tone of voice.  
"Yeah. I never left your side. I switched to online schooling in favor of being by your side in the hospital. I sleep on the visitor's bed right there," he paused to point at it. I looked and saw that it was thoroughly used. He continued, "Your family visits everyday. They were so worried. Now you're awake. I'm so glad. I thought you would never wake up again. I have been living with this guilt and grief for the past ten and a half months. I gave up my experiments with the human brain."  
I was unsure how to feel about this sudden wealth of information. I nodded and then looked him sternly in the eyes. "You shouldn't give up your research just because something bad happened. There's give and take when conducting scientific experiments."  
"But, Kenny, this is the **second** time I've hospitalized you. Next time… I could kill you," he whimpered and I knew he was concerned for me.  
"Then stop trying your experiments on me-"  
"I am!" Kyle interrupted me.  
"Let me finish. Stop trying your experiments on me and work your way up to humans. Try them on frogs, guinea pigs, or other smaller life forms first before going bigger. You think cosmetics apply their make-up to humans directly? No, they use animal testing," I stated and he stared at me with wide eyes and then smiled.  
"I'm just glad that you're awake now. Even if you do have amnesia, at least you're awake. If you get your memories back, good for everyone… if not, then we'll have to start all over," he sniffed and kissed my cheek. I actually liked it. I'm not sure if it was because I was convinced that I should because he was my boyfriend, or because I genuinely liked the guy.  
"But if we start all over, there's no guarantees that I'll be the same Kenny that I was before," I stated and he nodded knowingly.  
"I know. I know."

_Four months later, I recovered from the amnesia and remembered everything. I yelled, laughed at, hugged, and kissed my idiotically smart lover. He may have been my boyfriend at the time, but I was set on marrying that boy. Eventually, I did. We lived a long and happy life; he no longer attempted his research on me and I fell more in love with him. Until death did us apart.  
I loved Kyle. After only 15 years of marriage, I wish I could have kept him longer. But I have no regrets. None whatsoever. He was my love, my one and only true love and he will forever be in my heart, until I die.  
Thank you for taking your time to hear out my story._

* * *

**So sorry for not updating anything. :( I've been so busy.  
I mean I'm going through an identity crisis, I've been kicked out of school, I have to attend an alternative school, I was in a Psych Ward for a bit, I have to take medicine, my parents don't want me on the computer as often, I have to goto therapy, and I've been more exhausted and writer blocked lately.  
I've also been lacking motivation. v_v ~sigh~  
I'm so sorry guys.  
**

**Love you all,  
Jamie**


End file.
